2phetaliafandomcom-20200223-history
Italy
2P! North Italy was originally designed by Hidekaz Himaruya for "Another Colour".http://hetalia.kitawiki.net/index.php?title=Another_color His appearance is official, but his personality is depicted in many ways throughout the fandom. The most popular human name for him is Luciano (Loo-CHA-noh), which may be inspired by the infamous Italian mob boss, Lucky Luciano. Appearance He is shown to be physically similar to his counterpart. 2P! North Italy is seen to have tan skin, with darker hair. Unlike 1P! North Italy, 2P! North Italy keeps his magenta-colored eyes open with a calm expression. He wears a Bustina cap with dark feathers or a tassel coming off of it. His outfit is a decorated WW2 Italian Brigade Uniform. The uniform is brown with a black shirt and tie underneath, and red tassels coming off of the pants. He also wears gloves and shiny patent-leather, laceless boots. He appears to have a small medal on his left breast pocket and an insignia on the left sleeve of his jacket. He is also depicted with a small knife. Personality 2P Italy has no official personality (since Hidekaz Himaruya has never given him one). However these are some non-canon things that fans have made up: * 2P Northern Italy is considered bossy, wayward, particularly moody, sadistic, and energetic. * He takes control of what he has and will manipulate what he does not. He is marked as cowardly, and he still remains non-confrontational for the most part. Much like 1P! Southern Italy, 2P! Northern Italy can be short tempered and impatient when angered. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants and is extremely possessive. He despises timeouts and being rebuked. * He usually has his allies or henchmen do his dirty work for him, but If needed he will step out and get the job done himself. He is very skilled and quick with his hands. * It Is said that he is usually quiet and sneaky, but when he Is angry he becomes loud, rambunctious, and aggressive. * Unlike his counterpart. 2P! Northern Italy is rather cold towards 2P! Germany and 2P! Japan. It is rumoured that 2P! Northern Italy is the one who gave 2P! Germany the scar on his cheek. * He has a somewhat complicated relationship with his brother, 2P! Southern Italy, and mostly can't stand him. * He hates it when he is called by the nicknames "Lucia", "Lucy", "Lulu", or "Luci". * He's smart and sneaky, but also a tsundere. He loses his cool easily. Common 2P! Traits It is common for 2P!s to be portrayed as murderous, psychopathic and insane. To most, they are a darker version of the Original Nations. However, because the Original Nations can be portrayed in the same way by the fandom, how much hold this has depends on the person making the story, artwork, or cosplay. 2P! Northern Italy is often shown to willingly use his knife, often as torture. Trivia * Northern Italy, along with the rest of the main Axis powers, is one of the only ones with official Player 2 appearances. * Northern Italy is one of the only 2Ps to have a curl as an E-zone, an area that turns them on when touched. * Fact, Lucien is the French form of Luciano or Latin Lucianus.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lucien Gallery 2PItaly.png 2p italy test without sunlight by luvsilversonicshadow-d5wcyjk.jpg 2p italy x reader hide and seek by bichesrsnichesnstich-d67bm3k.jpg 2p nyotalia italy.jpg Tumblr m16548qZR41qdcc0qo2 500.png italy dlt ye.jpg tumblr_nvjk34UZ4r1uyozroo1_540.jpg 2P Itay.jpg|2P Italy,"were not as different as you might think." 2p_italy_x_reader__an_eye_for_an_eye__by_potatoo000-d60md52.jpg Axis.Power.Countries.full.1828029.jpg North.Italy.full.894621.jpg 2p italy.png tumblr_oi1iqmpmVn1ugremco1_1280.png 2p_italy_by_clover_kisses-d8pc9uf.png 33323581 p0 master1200.jpg 2p italian 1.jpg Bgluciano21.jpg 2p italy 3.jpg Category:Male Category:Europe Category:Countries